When people exert themselves or exercise such as by playing soccer, running, jogging, playing tennis or other exerting activities, they generate significant body heat. A disproportionately large portion of the heat flows to the head of a person from which it is normally dissipated. However, particularly during warm weather and with strenuous exertion, the heat is not sufficiently dissipated to prevent overheating.
Further, any means to try to help dissipate the heat must be a means which may be worn during the activities. Further, such means or apparatus is desired to have a pleasing or attractive appearance. Further, any such device should not be too cold such that it may cause frostbite or undue cooling, should not be too heavy and should maintain a cooling effect for an extended period of time.